Death's Embrace
by Weaselandcherry
Summary: After that one incident on the rooftop Haruno Sakura's life changed. Being accused of killing someone and no one believing you didn't do it out of spite, except for a very attractive police chief, really leaves Sakura in a broken state. Caught up in the investigation, she forms an unexpected bond and begins think maybe things do happen for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guysss I know I have other stories, but I've just decided to post up all of my in-progress stories (that are already typed up), becasue honestly, I work on these stories when I'm not writing the other ones. So, yeah. Haha and I actually have a lot done for this one. And idk. I really enjoy writing this one for some reason.

Anyways enjoy. :)

* * *

" Hey Sakura can you give Ino her sweater back to her for me? I borrowed it last week and never got a chance to give it to her." Kimmy said uncaringly. She had her hip popped out, hand on her hip, and the other holding the blue and purple sweater in front of her.

I gritted my teeth slightly. This was the reason why me and her had gotten into a fight a couple of days ago. This was exactly what I was talking about, these, these stupid people! After our fight I haven't had a proper conversation, or one at all, with Ino, but I wasn't going to say that to her face. I took the sweater with a smile.

" Sure, no problem for me."

" Uh, yeah thanks, tell her I said thanks."

I turned around to leave from her, but she stopped me before I could even take a step forward.

" Oh, and tell her I said sorry."

I turned my head around to look at the black-haired girl.

" Sorry? What for?" I asked my eye narrowed a bit with distrust.

She dismissed it with a wave.

" Just tell her, she'll know what I'm talking about."

My green eyes narrowed more.

" What'd you do to Ino?"

She rolled her eyes at me and began to walk away.

" Just tell her, jeez." She spoke over her shoulder.

With suspicion I started walking and thinking of all the places Ino'd be right about now.

Which, all in all, was a very small list, she would either be three places.

With her boyfriend, on the school's roof, or at home.

I check with Ino's boyfriend. He said she didn't know were she was and looked a little nervous when I had asked at first. I didn't say anything to him but he was definitely hiding something. Next, I checked the roof. Getting up to the roof was always a hassle, but due to Ino's repetitive streak of acting up, she had gotten good at opening and getting into things that were meant to stay closed.

Wiggling the hatch a bit as quietly as I could, didn't want teachers catching me, I opened it just enough for me to slip in. Then, I pushed the door closed, a soft tick was heard. I didn't see her. So I checked around the back. Turning around the corner I stopped dead in my tracks.

Ino was standing, faced towards me, on the edge of the roof.

" Ino?..." I said weakly." Ino, what what're you doing?" I took a step forward.

Her eyes looked lifeless as she looked into mine. Her blond hair started to whip around her as the wind picked up a bit. The knee length deep purple dress she wore billowed out around her making her look mystical.

I swallowed hard and took another nervous step forward.

" Ino, get down from there..." I felt my eyes start to water and blur a bit. " Ino, you can't do this, you're my best friend I won't let you." I spoke a little louder. " I won't let you throw your life away! You have me, so, Yamanaka Ino get down!" I yelled desperately, my hands were clutched at my heart.

It was like a snap, Ino blinked and her eyes had light in them again.

I smiled at her.

" Ino." I sighed.

She looked really confused. She then noticed me and was more confused.

" Sakura? What am I doing here? How'd I get here?" She said her brows furrowed.

She looked down and gasped.

" W-what am I-"

" Ino can you please get down from there?" I pleaded.

She took a nervous shuffle forwards followed by a shaky step down the step.

She moved towards me with a strange look on her face, it was as if she had no idea what was going on. I moved a bit slowly towards her, not wanting to scare her.

When she was in arms reach I smiled and went to grab her.

One minute she was in front of me with a sheepish smile, and the next she was flying in the air. It was as if time froze on its own. Her hair wild in the wind, and her face had a look of pure horror.

My eyes widened.

I screamed out to her, my hand still reaching out to her.

She screamed bloody murder as I saw her form disappear as it plummeted towards the ground.

I heard a sickening sound and screaming followed.

My out stretched arm was shaking. I let out a terrified breath and pulled my hand close to my chest, my other arm cradling it.

I felt my throat close up and my breath increased rapidly. My weak legs drogue my over to the edge of the roof. I had to look, she couldn't have been dead. No, Ino was invincible and strong, she wasn't dead. I was proven wrong as my misted eyes saw a mob of people crowded around a small form sprawled out in unimaginable ways.

Letting out a cry, my knees buckled under me involuntary.

* * *

Pulling the brown wool blanket closer to me I let my dull lifeless eyes roam around.

There wasn't much to look at honestly. Just four white walls, a dark brown door to my right, and a big piece of Plexiglas in front of me, where I'm sure they were judging and discussing me.

My face felt like plastic from the many times I had cried. I'm sure my eyes had puffed up from that too, just like I'm sure my face was a dark shade of pink.

I didn't move my head when I heard the heavy door open and close. I just kept my focus on a black spot on the upper right of the wall adjacent to me. The person had moved out the metal chair, making noises as it scraped against the floor. Then I heard a slap of papers in front of me.

Hearing a huff the person finally spoke, " Haruno, Sakura." A voice started," Twenty years old, studies at Yoko University for about 2 years now, majors in Biology and Organic Chemistry. Roommates are Hyuga Hinata and Yamamoto Yamato. Has a part time job at a nearby convince store. Used to do track and field in high school, makes good grades. Mother and Father dead and... Let's see... Missing younger brother when you were about 14." My eyes snapped over to the woman at mention on my sibling. She smirked when catching my reaction.

" Well, since it seems I have your attention now, gonna give me a good reason why you were up on roof?" she asked with a hint of amusement.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

" I already told you guys countless of times.".

She leaned back a bit.

" Yeah, well, I just wanna hear it again."

" You think this is funny!?" I snapped. " I watched my best friend die! She was right in front of me, then died!"

She only titled her head to the side.

" But you were the only one up there, and as it says in your report you claim that Yamanaka had 'flew off' the roof."

My fists clenched and unclenched.

" Last time I check Haruno, people don't just fly off buildings, and since you were the only other person up on that roof one must assume you pushed her off."

" I didn't." I growled.

" What I don't get is," She continued as if I had never spoken, " is why, why did you do it? From what you told us she was your best friend. Why would you kill your best friend? Where there boy troubles? You sneak behind her back and fool around with her boyfriend?-"

" -No!"

"- Yamanaka had dated a few guys in the past year... I wonder, maybe you were jealous that she was better looking and had more friends than you...? It's not an uncommon thing for us girls to feel. But," She frowned as I clenched my teeth," to go out of your way to bring her to the roof and push her off..."

I said nothing.

" No? Hmm... Maybe you're right, it was an accident. Yamanaka told you to meet her on the roof to talk about your betrayal and whatnot. You went, got into an altercation with Yamanaka. In a fury she pushed you, and you pushed her back, except only a little too hard. Does that sound right?"

My cold eyes bored into hers.

" I didn't do anything."

She pulled the manila folder to her and flipped through some pages.

Once she found them she flung them out onto the table in front of me.

I didn't get a chance to look away, I felt like any moment I was going to crumble. I couldn't do anything now, the damage was already done.

I looked at her, eyes blazing, and mouth in a firm line.

Pulling my arm out in a fury I swept my hand across the table in fury, letting the papers run wild in the air.

I glared at her with hatred and loathing.

She raised a brow.

" What? Don't get mad at me, you did that."

" I did not!" I yelled.

Suddenly the door was slammed open. I didn't take my eyes off the brunette.

The woman's eyes slide over to the entry way, I saw a hint of shock.

" Sir."

" Takura." A stern voice spoke. It was stern but quiet. " Please, leave."

" What-I-"

" Now."

She got up reluctantly and made her way towards the door, my eyes never leaving her form, she gave a glare over her shoulder before she exited.

The snap of the lock was the only noise that went through the air.

I didn't make a move to look or acknowledge him, I just started at the Plexiglas that seemed to mock me of my freedoms.

A slender body dressed in a blood red button down shirt blocked my view.

Finally giving in I looked up and met with blue cerulean eyes. The bluest I've ever seen, it's not a common thing to see here anyway, epically that blond hair that sat on his head. He held some sort of tan, or maybe it was the contrasting blond hair framing his face making it seem like that though.

It felt like and hour of me just sitting there staring at him, but it was only a good minute.

" Hi, my name is Namikaze Minato, I run this investigation force. Sorry about that earlier I was not aware of Takura had taken the photos. I deeply apologize. So, what is your name-"

" I'm sure you already know. " I stated dully.

" Yes, I do Mrs. Haruno." He smiled.

The younger man's face suddenly became serious looking, I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit uncomfortable. There was just something about the intensity in his features.

" You said Yamanaka-san flew off the roof top, correct?" He spoke, voice low.

I didn't say anything.

" Haruno-san, I need you to answer me." He leaned in a bit," I'm trying to help you." His eyes softened.

There was something in his eyes I haven't seen in a long time. Something I've always secretly craved as I became older and endured hardships. It was trust.

"…You believe me…" I said a bit shocked.

He gave a small smile.

" Yes, I do."

After a moment of mulling over my options I decided to answer him.

" Yes."

He nodded." Okay. You're free to go, but I would like for you to drop by around twelve o'clock. There's someone who I would like for you to speak with."

I must have looked a bit guarded because he suddenly grabbed my hand in a caring fashion. I'd be lying if I said my face didn't turn hot even a little bit.

He gave me a warm smile.

" I promise, this will be very beneficial to the case. I would really appreciate it if you came." He suddenly whipped out a business card and slide it towards me," If you ever feel like you're in danger, or if you ever just want to talk you can give me a call. Day or night."

* * *

Walking up to the police station the next morning was nerve wracking. I didn't want to go inside, but I felt the need to, like it was my duty. Maybe it was just my guilt talking. I never even got to say good-bye or even make up with Ino. Those kinds of thoughts have been flooding my mind for the past 21 hours. I didn't get any sleep last night. I didn't even take a shower. I felt so messed up right now, and with exams a few weeks away I was beginning to feel as if the whole world was against me this very moment. The last thing I needed to add to my personal problems was to be in a room full of people looking at me as if I were a killer. I didn't do it and no one believed me.

* * *

Please tell me what you think :D

And Sasori's gonna be in the next chapter and so on ;)

Catch ya later

~WAC


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing. It really means a lot...-sigh- I'm like...so sad right now, you guys are lucky I already had this chapter written because it's just so bad.

I just got finished reading Kimi no Knife and ugggh like soooo messed up. I really hope you can read it sometime. I was on the bridge of tears. It got so twisted at the end; I'd definetly say it's on par with the whole Itachi conspiracy thing if I had to compare it with something relatable. UGH :c

Anyways hope you like the second chapter of Death's Embrace. And yes, there is Sasori :)

* * *

I rung my hands together and begun walking into the bricked building. Walking inside people were rushing around. The sound of phones ringing off the hook and people talking in rushed tone filled my ears. I didn't spot Nazumaki-san anywhere, I had no idea where his office was, and I wasn't about to wander about in this place without permission.

I decided to ask one of the officers who was about to walk right pass me.

" Excuse me." I spoke looking at him.

The brown haired male looked up from a file of papers he was looking at while walking.

" Is there something I can help you with Miss?" He asked.

" Umm, yes, I'm suppose to be meeting with Nazumaki-san?"

He rose a brow in suspicion," What's your name?"

I begun to feel uncomfortable. " H-haruno Sakura…"

The moment I spoke my name everything stopped-the talking, people moving around, the flipping of pages. The only thing that didn't were the phones that still rang. The man in front of me suddenly changed demeanor. His face became passive, he didn't even look me in the eyes when he spoke next.

" Second to last door in the back." Then he walked off, which then set everyone back into action again. Though I could tell, most of the talking now was about me. I walked slow trying to calm myself down from crying out in the middle of their workplace. I couldn't do that here. I'd never forgive myself if that did happen.

My throat felt like closing up; I could feel my eyes itch, but I didn't know if that was from bring tired or not.

Stepping up the glazed wooden door I took a look at the metal plate a bit above the center of the door labeled Nazumaki Minato.

Raising my hand to knock I noticed how much I was shaking. Clenching my fist tighter I stopped in mid knock again.

" Is that the girl whose suppose to talk to him?"

" I guess so…but pink hair? Isn't that a bit much for a college student."

" Trashy."

My eyes narrowed a bit as I swallowed hard still feeling the lump getting bigger and bigger.

Finally knocking on the door I heard a soft enter. Turning the knob I poked my head inside soon followed by with the rest of my body.

Nazumaki-san was sitting at his desk, legs crossed, and smiling. In front of him was someone I wasn't expecting. I thought we were going to be alone talking, but then almost slapped myself in forgetting. He had told me he wanted me to talk with someone… I really needed some sleep, soon.

Taking a timid step forward Nazumaki-san stood.

" Hello, Haruno-san"

" Hi, and just Sakura is okay." I spoke, then I recognized what I had said, and turned my head a bit in embarrassment. I heard him chuckle a bit.

" I really appreciate you in coming, I can only imagine how you must feel right now." I looked down," Well, I'm sure you want to get this over with as soon as possible." I heard a chair scrape a bit, as if someone was standing up," This is Sasori-san. He's the one who I wanted you to talk to today if you don't mind."

My eyes moved to the side to look at this 'Sasori' guy.

The guy looked a bit younger than me, at the least 17 years old. He had a mop of red hair sitting on his head although one side was slightly longer than the other so, only one of his brown eyes were covered. He was dressed very casually for being involved in the police business(not to mention young). He only wore dark colored jeans and a dark purple shirt that stopped just below the elbow. If you asked me I'd say the dark purple and sandy red kind of clashed.

" Hello." I spoke and bowed a bit.

" Please take a seat Sakura-san." Uzumaki-san suggested. I hesitantly sat down by the red headed man and placed both hands on my lap.

" As you already know my name is Sasori," A soft and quiet voice spoke. It took me a minute to finally realize it was the guy next to me. I turned my head to not seem rude. "From what Minato-san has told me you say your friend Yamanaka-san flew off the roof you and her were on. You also claimed that you and Yamanaka-san were the only two on the roof. Is this correct?" I could only nod as lazy eyes bore into mine.

He suddenly got up and started to pace a bit.

" To be quite frank with you Haruno-san, do you believe in spirits?" He asked. I turned my head to him in confusion.

" Excuse me?"

" It is a simple question. Do you believe in the supernatural?"

" I-I don't kno-"

" I see spirits, Haruno-san, and if there is a possibility that you are telling the truth then I have reason to believe supernatural forces may be involved. Do you understand what I am saying?" Again I could only nod.

" Good. Now, before I ask you anything further on the case I'd like to bring you back to the rooftop where the incident took place. Can you handle that?" He asked.

I suddenly got stuck in a daze.

' Can I do it? Would I be able to go back?…I could at least try…'

With a shaky resolve I nodded yes and without a moments notice he turned on his heel, opened the door, and left. I heard a sigh from behind me.

" First to come, first to leave, honestly, will that boy learn patience…?" I heard Nazumaki-san mumble aloud to himself. To say I was a bit confused would've been an understatement. I had no idea what was happening here.

I turned around to ask, but before I could the blond man spoke.

" I suggest you follow after him if you want to stay on his good side, Sakura-san."

My eyes widened a fraction before I jumped up and ran out the door after him.

* * *

To say the car ride there wasn't awkward or strange in the least would've been the understatement of my life. He didn't even attempt to speak with me for the duration of the car ride, and mind you not it took about a good 45 minutes from the police station to campus.

I didn't really mind at first because I barely knew the guy, but when I say not a word I mean it. Not a mumble or any random, mindless, self-talking.

I finally got fed up with it and attempted a conversation. Though, it came out ruder than I intended.

" Aren't you a little too young to be this involved in a police case?" I asked. I didn't realize how stuck up I sounded until a couple seconds later.

' I really need to sleep.'

I took a glance at him after a good minute. He still looked as passive and bored as ever, and how the heck does a 17 year old have a car and I don't?

" If you mind me asking, Haruno-san, how old do you think I am?" He inquired. I was a bit shocked he actually responded.

" Uh-I mean 17 the least and 19 oldest?" I stuttered.

He just gave a short 'hm' and said nothing else.

I didn't attempt any other conversation topics for the whole ride.

Finally arriving near the campus Sasori-san parked a bit down the road and told me to stay put.

After I heard the sound of the heavy door shutting I gave out a big, hefty sigh and held my arms out wide above me.

I spent a good fifteen minutes examining my red laced up knee-highs before he came back.

' Great… there's a gash on my boots…' I thought with great displeasure and frowned a bit. My thoughts got interrupted though when a soft knock sounded from the window. I looked up and turned my head to find Sasori-san outside with his arms folded and body turned away from me.

It took me a minute to find the handle to the door to let myself out. I heard a soft sigh of impatience as I finally opened the door. A sharp lock and beep shortly followed after I shut the door which made a jump a bit. I saw him sharply turn and start walking towards the school with a fast pace.

' The hell…? Honestly, what's with this guy?'

I took a step forward only to give out a slight squeak. There was something on the bottom of my shoe, I noticed with displeasure. I gave a groan and bent my leg to look at the bottom of my shoe. Glancing up really fast I noticed he was already halfway to the school.

' Damn it! He didn't even wait!' I mentally growled.

I looked back down at my shoe and noticed I had gum on my shoe. Great. Not to mention there was a mysterious item sticking out that kept me from walking properly. Not even caring at the moment I pulled out the pink coated item, twisted the gum, and yanked on it.

I didn't really get all of it off, but I didn't have time for this now. So, I tossed the gum covered... thing into the bush next to me, flattened the gum on my shoe, and sprinted off toward the red head.

* * *

So yes, I..cutt if off short haha sorry I don't feel like going back and fixing it. I honestly typed up more but... yeah. Ahem, so I'll try to write chapter 4 tonight... if I can get over myself... aaaand I hope to hear from you guys again!

P.s I hope you can read Kimi no Knife! I really is a great manga... even though it has a unbelievably twisted ending... It would make me happy :))

~WAC


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter, another day my loves. My aunt came and visited so I actually had a "packed" week, but now shes gone and back to writing some more :)  
I'm actually reading a paranorm fic right now. It's a ItaSaku if you like those. It's called: Things That Go Bump In The Night by PaigeyD93. So far it's good.  
Oh yeah! And if you like dramas (...) there's this Korean remake of a Vit one, it's so good so far its called: Fated To Love You(you are my destiny). It's actually really good because it's genuine and the humor's so classic.

Anyways, enjoy guys :D

* * *

Walking up to roof made me nervous and left me terrified. I was so scared I didn't even realize Sasori-san glancing over his shoulder before opening the door halfway.

Looking at his shoes I saw him stop short before exiting the building.

" You are okay." He stated more than asked but I caught the hit of question.

I pulled up my head and noticed him not looking at me.

" Yeah." I said feeling a little bit better.

I could see the view of the rooftop, the ' Do Not Enter' yellow police tape that marked off the area made my last moments on this rooftop flood my head.

For a second I thought I saw Ino flying off the roof again. I was about to run over and reach out for her, but then stopped myself in half step. I stood wide eyed looking out at the clearing.

It took me a minute to realize Sasori-san was calling out to me, by now, though, he was faintly irritated.

" Haruno-san." He stated firmly. I blinked and looked up. He stood towards me, one hand in his pocket, the other sitting lazily next to him, and red hair blowing wildly.

My face puckered a bit with a blush adorning it. I tried to look serious as I focused back.

" Yes?"

" I don't sense anything." He stated.

I just stared at him.

' What?'

" What?" I asked a bit confused. He turned around and looked out.

" I don't feel a malicious presence or one at all for that matter."

If he didn't sense these spirits then what does that mean? Does that mean I'm guilty? Nobody believes me now anyway. I was the only one up here with Ino, no one else was here. Of course, anyone would look at and think I had something to do with her death. I don't blame anyone for believing that, but it still doesn't change the fact that I was mad about it.

" What…does that mean?" I asked. I could feel my voice quiver a bit, I secretly hoped he didn't hear it.

" It could mean a multitude of things. For one, a poltergeist."

" _Noisy ghost_…" I whispered to myself.

" Yes," he turned his head to the side a bit.

' He could hear me?' I thought amazed and a bit perplexed.

" Do you know what that is?"

I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me." Yes, but only a bit."

" A poltergeist are physical disturbances caused by humans, not spirits. It's mainly caused from conflicting and pent up emotions from the agent. Most poltergeists' are mainly from females during the age of puberty, usually 12-16, not many come from older women, and if they do it's mainly from marriageable issues and such. But… it would be nearly impossible for an agent to have that much power and bottled up emotions to mentally push someone without an object, even if it is intentional or not. But, sense there is still a possibility, though low, it's still a possible conclusion."

" But mostly impossible…" I spoke.

" Yes."

' But if there was a poltergeist then who would be the person responsible?'

I almost gasped.

' That would be…me? Nonono, that would be- but-?'

I swallowed.

" Who-who do you think would've created one?" I asked dreading the answer I knew was sure to come.

" It's plainly obvious, Haruno-san. That was a ridiculous question to ask." He stated tonelessly.

I glared at the ground. Even though what he said was true it didn't change that it hurt. If this was true then I really did kill Ino. I may not of physically pushed her off… but I might as well of. I really was a horrible friend.

" Of course there are other options. There's a higher possibility of it being a entity but, as I said before I don't sense anything. It could be that it's hiding itself if there is one, or one could have been attached to Yamanaka-san for some reason."

For some reason I got really angry after he started talking, as if what he said had no impact on me at all. Here I am, a single, unemployed, hard working, full time college student talking about ghosts.

It was ridiculous on so many levels. I'm a very rational thinker, a scientific one at that. I don't believe in childish things like this, but here I am. I have to believe this, because if I don't my life will crumble. If he couldn't find anything then that would hold me responsible for Ino's death. I'm not strong. I had to grasp onto anything I could to save myself. I had a sense of hope an hour ago, now I had nothing. I was being an idiot for believing in any of this for one second.

' What's wrong with you, Sakura?' I seethed to myself.

" Stop." I cut in before he could say anything.

" What?" He said lazily. That damned voice, so uncaring and passive. I found myself hating it the more I thought about.

" Why? Why did this have to happen to me?!" I cried out," Why did Ino have to be on top of that roof? Why did I have to be up here with her? Why did she have to die?! Why doesn't anyone believe me?" I asked desperately. I wasn't expecting an answer, I was just finally having my moment of self pity.

My eyes stared at his back daring him to move or for him to even make a sound.

" You're being fatuous." He spoke.

I was taken back that he had actually said something, but then it registered what exactly he had said.

" Fatuous? No! What's ridiculous is this! I can't believe I actually believed in this, believed that I actually had some sort of chance! Coming here was stupid, following you was absurd. Ghost, spirits-or whatever you want to call them Don't. Exist!" I could see his head move a bit more to the side so he could look at me. I made contact with his eye and glared hard." You think anyone would've believed you anyway if you said you found something in the first place? No, I'm labeled a criminal already! You're just a phony whose looking for attention! Well, I've got news for you, you may have convinced people in the past of your cunning lies, but not me." By the time I was done I was breathing hard.

It took me a couple of minutes to get my emotions under control and by the time I looked up again Sasori-san wasn't looking at me. I didn't care. He was still a jerk as far as I was concerned. Standing there I tried to clear and sort through all of these new thoughts that came boring in after my monologue until I spotted in the corner of my eye Sasori-san turning around. I froze. I didn't know if he was mad. If he was he made a pretty good job of concealing it. He had his head down so the read hair swept across his forehead drowned out his eyes from my view. Making his way towards me I felt my heart beat against my chest. I wasn't exactly sure why I was feeling nervous though.

Walking past me he spoke softy, but I could feel the coldness in my voice making me shiver.

" Don't ever speak of such foolishness in front of me again." I flinched as his words bit into me.

I just stood there as he went for the door. I heard his stop short for a minute before talking.

" Let's go." He said, any traces of emotion from just a few seconds ago were gone. My face fell a bit after hearing his toneless voice.

Turning around I quietly followed him into the building.

Walking down the school halls was…awkward and very uncomfortable. There was this invisible tension between the two of us. I really didn't want to try to break it and look like a fool and I knew Sasori-san wasn't going to attempt to do it at all.

Due to all of this _great _silence I got to go back and think about the rooftop. I felt very ashamed and guilty to say the least. I basically insulted the guy who was only doing his job and trying to help me. But I exploded at him instead of thanking him.

I was being inconsiderate back there and I felt humiliated, though I only brought that on myself. I shouldn't have said that to him and now I needed to apologize, but I was scared. He really sounded angry back there at that one point and I didn't want to have to experience that again. It made me feel really strange inside and I didn't like that feeling all to well.

After more minutes of talking myself in then out of starting up a conversation I decided to say something before I could convince myself out again.

" Sasori-san!" He stopped for a moment then started walking. I too had stopped in surprise at myself for actually shouting out his name in public. Jogging up to him in got in step next to him.

" Look, umm," I looked off to the side and bit my lip then looked straight ahead," back there, I-I'm very sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you back there…" I was met with silence. I glanced at him and found himself looking at the ground as he walked." Sorry I called you a phony…" Still nothing.

" It's fine." He spoke suddenly, I looked at him again but found him looking ahead this time. I smiled at him.

' Good, no more awkward silence.'

" So, umm…what um-what were the other conclusions?" I asked a bit too meekly for my liking. I cursed at myself as I spotted a girl turning the corner and heading our way, a guy trailing behind her.

" Hey..?" I asked Sasori-san still not getting an answer.

" W-wait up Karin!" I heard the guy call out "quietly" to the brown haired girl. She didn't stop in her tracks. I didn't pay any mind to them, but Sasori-san did.

The male reached out to grab the girls shoulder but before he could she turned around and slapped his arm away.

" Do not. Touch. Me. Don't ever talk to me again, got it Chan?" She spoke hatefully. Hurt flashed through Chan's eyes as she turned to walk away. He just stood there as Karin started to get closer and closer to us. All of a sudden Chan ran after her to pester her again (I'm guessing anyway).

" Karin, wait!" He shouted as she floated past up with a little stomp to her step.

I didn't see the way Sasori-san looked at her as she brushed past him.

Shortly after Karin passed so did Chan.

" Wait!"

Right after he passed us Sasori-san stopped and turned around.

" Sasori-san?" I asked.

' What's with him?'

" Hey…what's wrong?" I whisper-talked. For some reason I felt as if I shouldn't be talking out loud.

Nothing…again. I was really starting to get annoyed with the I'm-just-not-gonna-talk-to-you-and-ignore-you attitude.

" Hey!" This time I spoke a little louder, he paid no mind to it though and waltzed right past me. Hands in his pockets, looking straight ahead, not once did he speak or glance in my direction.

" You!" I stomped right up to his side. " What's with you, huh? First the silent treatment and now ignoring me? Didn't anyone teach you it's rude to ignore your Sempai, Sasori-_kohai_?" I snared a bit. He just looked at me and I swore I saw a bit of mirth in that one eye, but he turned his head before I could make sure.

" I'm 22." He stated simply.

I stopped walking and watched him stroll right in front of me with my mouth agape.

' Twenty-two?…He's what? But… in the car he-'

" What!" I seethed.

* * *

Kohai- a term for lower aged/educated people; the way Sakura said it is meant to be rude since kohai's are suppose to respect thier sempai's(olders).  
She thinks Sasori is younger than her.

My babyfaced love n_n

Hope you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Ideas and reviews greatly welcomed.

I think next chapter there's gonna be a little time skip, not a big one, maybe a couple days?

You guys are great! Hope to hear from you guys :)

~WAC


End file.
